Sick Day
by riah alice drake
Summary: She can't believe he ratted her out. But then again the two of them did seem to share a bond that even she was still learning about. Then again Dorothy was getting annoyed when that bond was causing her wolf and her dog to bluntly ignore what she wanted and to make things worse she was still sick on top of it all.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed she had just gotten to sleep when a gentle yet loud knocking on the front door jarred her awake and also brought back another coughing fit. "Go away." she groaned around the annoying spinny room effect while she tried to struggle up from the warm cocoon that was the bed. "Heard you the first time dammit." she barked when the knocking sounded again. Her already scratchy throat worsening from the use as she fell back onto the mattress with a pained groan. "Better yet go away for your own good," she suggested hoarsely reaching out blindly for the nearly empty carton of orange juice she'd brought to bed with her earlier that morning.

She was too out of it to even register the scraping of the key in the lock as her eyes slammed closed and her arm came up while she coughed hard into the crook of her elbow. "Now is not a time for your stubbornness babe," she hears a far to familiar tone scold while she rolls onto her other side away from her flirtatious intruder. "Red get out of here,"Dorothy complained hating herself for leaning into the other woman's side when she felt Ruby's hand fisting with her own on top of the sheets. "I don't want to get you sick," she complained while her wolf sighed under her breath trying not to laugh at how cute her girlfriend was at the moment.

"You've been dodging my calls since I left for work," Red commented snarkily while forcibly rolling her lover over onto her back at the same time. "and I would have thought you could have worked out by now that it takes a lot to get a werewolf sick." she pointed out unbuttoning the top three buttons on Dorothy's flannel sleep shirt after dropping a kiss to Dorothy's overly warm forehead checking her temperature. "so my being a wolf as well as your girlfriend is just another reason why he came and got me." Ruby shrugged pushing herself up onto the bed beside her.

"Ratted out by my own dog." Dorothy groaned in realization but now understanding why Toto had made such a fuss at wanting to get out earlier. "Toto's just worried about you Kansas," Ruby answered unscrewing the vapor rub as she talked with an encouraging smile when her hero quickly giving up on her childish fight with getting her to leave when Red literally (read gently) climbed on top of her to hold her down on the bed. "Any other time I love you on top of me like this," the sickly hero commented with a shaky smile. Red rolled her eyes climbing off of her patient and pulling her up the bed so Dorothy was propped up against both the pillows and the headboard."What the hell is that?" Dorothy groaned her hand closing in restrain around Ruby's wrist when Red made to bring the rubbing cream container closer to her skin.

"This is just medicine babe." the werewolf soothed nuzzling their noses together not caring that Dorothy's was red and starting to run again. "It will make you better faster." she elaborated when Dorothy still didn't look convinced letting the hand not currently rubbing the vaper cream over the center of Dorothy's breastbone threaded in her hair. Dorothy only grunted in answer glancing from Red's hand against her chest up to her eyes. "You do know that you don't have to wait till I'm sick to do things like this." she teased but her weak laughter turned into a hard coughing fit.

"That's not really going to work on this." Ruby mused after some thought sliding her arms under Dorothy's legs and around her back pulling her up against her chest. "Shower time." she summarized when all her actions produced was a puzzled look from her red noised lover. "But you just put that stuff on me." Dorothy protected in mild annoyance as she was carried over to the bathroom. "Don't be such a baby Kansas," Ruby answered lazily easing Dorothy down onto the closed toilet seat while she dealt with the shower.

"Unless you're getting in with me I'm not doing it." the farm girl told her bluntly. "Not that kind of shower," Ruby answered closing the door as she turned the water in both the shower and the skink on full hot letting the steam fill the room and glaze over the mirrors and shower door. "Deep breaths," Ruby instructed setting the trashcan down between Dorothy's legs now that the room was now overwhelmed with steam kneeling down beside Dorothy's side. "Don't want to." Ruby rolled her eyes at the childish and sickly tone of the denial.

"Babe it's not nice to downplay when your not feeling well and I can tell you're still congested and I'm just trying to help so take some deep breaths like a good girl or I'm calling Granny." the waitress threatened. "She loves me so that's not really a threat," Dorothy answered with a weak but still coy smile between hard coughing fits.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash offered to take over for us and has already promised to lock up afterward as well." Granny announced in a low whisper easing the front door closed "How's the patient?" she asked in concern when Red whispered to her that Dorothy was resting again. "As stubborn as ever but on the mend." Red smiled brushing a few strands of Dorothy's hair back out of her closed eyes. "She's so beautiful when she's asleep." She praised pressing a kiss against Dorothy's hairline.

"Come on Red you think she's beautiful all the time." Granny teased sitting down carefully on the end of the bed with a small smile at the blush her words brought to Ruby's cheeks. "And can you really blame her for being so stubborn?" Granny wondered when Dorothy grumbled in her sleep holding her granddaughter hostage when Red tried to scoot away to talk with her. "She's been on her own for years fighting off witches, flying primates and whatever else goes on in Oz and even before that her family turned their back on her from what you've told me about what she's told you about her past." The elder wolf continued protective anger burning in her eyes as she looked over the sleeping heroine settle down once Red moved so her girlfriend's head was pillowed against the werewolf's stomach.

"So, she's had to get used to doing things for herself when everyone else she cared about turned their back on her." Both women shared a pained look at the reminder of what a hard life the farm girl had before dropping into their lives as they listened to Dorothy's uneven breathing between. "Now all we have to do is gently get her to break those habits and we'll be golden." Granny smiled shaking them both from their own minds after several long minutes of uneasy quiet.

"Sshh Kansas you're alright baby." Red purred with an equally wide smile at the comment carding her fingers in Dorothy's hair reassuringly when the warrior wiggled uncomfortably against her.

"Stay still Red let her move herself." Granny suggested calmly after another weak whimper left Dorothy's lips. "I'm not leaving her in that burning room Gran not while she's sick. Not ever." Red growled jumping to conclusions at the annoyance setting in on her true love's sleeping face but the older woman just lifted a hand to stop her. "Trust Granny. Please Red." She sighed then nodded downward to the now calmer woman laying out on her granddaughter's chest. "See she's perfectly alright now." Granny pointed out her comment straightened when Dorothy let out a contented sleepy sigh nuzzling the side of her face closer to hear Ruby's heartbeat better against her ear.

Ruby bit her lip to hide her smile draping her arms across Dorothy's back cradling her to her chest. "Is the strainer still in the cabinet beside the stove?" her grandmother questioned getting up from her seat at the end of the bed when Red nodded in answer. "There's should be some rotisserie chicken in the fridge and I think there may still be an extra can of chicken broth in the cabinet beside the window." Ruby offered helpfully when she saw the box of noodles in Granny's hand when she turned from settling the pot of water on the stove.

"Sometimes I love this cursed town of ours just cause of how easy it is to cook things now." Granny chuckled pulling the bird from the refrigerator as the water on the stove started to heat up. "So now I don't have to go out, kill, and pluck one myself every time we want some chicken." She mused at Red's unamused expression. "What are you talking about you plucked them?" Ruby laughed "I remember you always making me to that part of the job more often than you doing it yourself Gran." She reminded her still snuggling with Dorothy while her grandmother worked.

"Where are the carrots?" Granny wondered rolling her eyes at the playful tone of Red's teasing as she tossed Toto a few scrap pieces of chicken as the dog sat patiently at her feet then returned to his spot curled up on the chair Ruby had moved beside the bed for him.

"Erm…check the crisper otherwise we don't have any." Ruby answered nodding in thanks when Granny paused in her preparations long enough to hand over a fresh jar of vapor rub when Dorothy's labored congested breaths threatened to wake her.

"Easy baby we got you." Ruby promised pressing a cold compress to Dorothy's forehead when her eyes opened then quickly closed again from the harsh lights hurting her eyes. "Hate being sick." The farm girl rasped throwing her arm over her eyes in defeat. "You're just not used to Storybrooke winters its nothing to be ashamed of." Granny corrected tenderly as she turned the heat down on the stove letting the soup simmer as she crossed back over to beside the bed in concern.

"Still hate it." Dorothy protested with a low grunt as Ruby helped her up when her coughing fits started again. "Feel like I'm going to lose a lung." She groaned into a tissue "We won't let that happen sweetie don't worry." Widow Lucas promised kindly as she and Ruby rubbed soothing circles against her back.


	3. A Cold Trip Down Memory Lane

The surprisingly soft sounds of retching pulls her from sleep while simultaneously making her curse at not waking sooner as she climbs out of bed and pads over to the half-open bathroom door.

Toto greets her first his worried dark eyes pleading with the part wolf woman to make his owner better as the heaved-up content of Dorothy's stomach was flushed away.

"'o back t' bed."

It was hard to take girlfriends puppy like growl seriously with her head resting against the seat of the toilet bowl, but Ruby wasn't about to listen regardless of what was said. Red kind of wants her to keep talking. Although she hates herself for it considering Dorothy is still so sick, she's kind of getting a liking for the rougher edge the congestion has added to her girlfriend's voice.

Twisting Dorothy's hair into a short braid the werewolf kneels as best she could beside her true love one hand resting against Dorothy's back reminding her stubborn girlfriend was still there the other braced against the side of the bathtub to steady herself. "Baby just cause your all sweaty doesn't mean I love you less." She sighs pressing her lips to the back of Dorothy's neck. Her skin was like fire under Ruby's lips. Her fever spiking once again.

"I think its time for drastic measures."

They both start at Granny's voice

"You mean," Red asks meeting her grandmother's eyes over Dorothy's back as the elder woman nodes. "'Fraid so pup." Widow Lucas nodes. Had she been able to lift her head Dorothy would have been able to see the playful grin spreading across her girlfriend's lips and Granny's playful wink as she joins them in the bathroom.

"I'll fix the tub and Red you go get the TV."

Dorothy whined at the loss of Ruby's cool touch against her sweat dampened back when she moves to stand. "So cute." Red coos bending over to press a kiss against Dorothy's hairline as Granny moved to turn on the tap to start filling the tub with cold water. "I'll be right back sweetie. I'm just going to go get you some peppermint tea." Red promises at the clammy grip on her wrist and the weak tug to get her to stay.

"Come on you into the tub with you,"

"Don' wanna." The sickly woman complains despite the appeal of the cold against her feverish skin.

"It will cool your fever." Granny reasoned "Nuhu." Dorothy whined curling closer to the toilet when another wave of nausea hit.

"You two." Granny sighs taking her granddaughter's place beside the sickly woman remembering the times during the curse when Red had been just as stubborn. Mostly Ruby's sicknesses were closer to hangovers than real sickness but at the moment, Granny couldn't help but make the connection.

"Don' wanna." Dorothy growled the growing heat radiating off her worrying the elder wolf. They needed to get her cooler before a trip to the hospital was needed.

"Sweetie." Ruby coos at the grumpy growl her true love was giving her grandmother as she rolls the smaller of the two TVs in the apartment into the bathroom.

"No. Too cold." Dorothy argues her expression softening as soon as her eyes meet Ruby's.

"It's supposed to be you goofball so you can get better." Red explains exchanging a weak smile with Granny as she slipped out when the kettle Red had put on started whistling. "Now arms up so we can get you out of those sweaty clothes." She prompts kneeling again as Dorothy pushes herself up off the cool tiles of the floor and only after a little gentler prompting lifting her arms to let Red strip her of her tank top.

Thinking it would be better to leave her shorts on for the time being Red lifts her feverous patent into her arms earning a little giggle from Dorothy as she nuzzles her face against Ruby's shoulder. "Wolfie." She coos wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck to steady herself.

"I've got you Kansas." Red assures biting back a groan at the temperature of the water.

"Movie time for the patient." Granny says putting a pause on their conversation two DVD cases tucked under her arm while she carries the two cups of peppermint tea into the bathroom for them.

"No." Dorothy moaned knowing they were about to force her to watch that movie musical about what supposedly happened to her in Oz when she was younger.

"Relax baby it's not the _Wizard of Oz_." Ruby calms with a kiss against her shoulder making Dorothy breath out a grateful breath while Granny finished setting up the movie for them.

"It's **_Tom and Jerry_** _& the Wizard of Oz."_

Dorothy rolled her eyes but the combination of her cooling fever and the warm body behind her in the tub she was fast losing the fight to stay awake as the film started playing.

"That not Aun' Em." Dorothy argues her unfocused eyes glaring at the tv screen as if she could destroy it just by staring at it simultaneously snuggling against Ruby's chest welcoming her warmth in the chill of the tub. "That more like unc' Hen'." It was hardly more than a mumble of words against Red's shoulder as Dorothy's eyes closed letting the comforting beat of Ruby's heart under her ear and the soothing lyrics of the song from the movie lull her to sleep.

"Works every time." Granny whispers holding out a towel as Ruby stands taking care to keep from jostling the woman in her arms.

Rather than say anything Red carries her girlfriend back over to the bed.

"It's going to get worse again before it actually clears up." Widow Lucas whispers as Red joins her at the kitchen table looking worries and a little tired.

"I know." Her granddaughter sighs taking a few bites from the stew set in front of her.

"Red she needs to go to a hos…"

"No." Red's growl startles the elder wolf but Toto beside her doesn't seem to mind. If anything, he seems to agree is his own little bark of a growl is any clue. "We promised no hospitals."

Granny didn't dare ask why given the simmering anger in her young wolf's eyes as she turns her attention back to her food. The following silence is so strained and tension-filled Granny is surprised a dragon didn't manifest out of it the longer it lasted while they finished eating.

Dorothy's fever spiked close to three hours later higher then before this time making Ruby dig out the crystal keychain Elsa had gifted her as a kind of joke about cooling herself off during a hotter than normal day the previous summer. The enchantment summoning various amounts of ice according to the user's needs.

"Half a tub full half water half ice." She instructs resting the amulet against the side of the tub while the spell worked its magic while she goes back to the bed to get her struggling girlfriend.

"We need to take her in Rubs," Granny says cradling a whimpering Toto in her arms while the pair watching her heartbroken granddaughter wrestling Dorothy into the icy mix before climbing in with her herself instead.

Red shakes her head the muscles in her arms straining as she holds on while a fever crazed Dorothy kicks and thrashes in her arms as she stretches out in the length of the tub. "I promised her. No hospitals regardless of how bad it got."

There was something about her heartbroken expression that told her grandmother she was holding something back. It wasn't too big of a jump to connect the dots as to why after some thought, but Granny voiced her conclusion anyway just to be sure she was right. "They didn't just try, did they? That so-called family of hers? They really did send her to a place like that?"

Fresh tears spilled out as Red nodded "Glinda told me. Well to be fair I kind of persuaded her into telling me."

"It's not nice to pry like that." Granny scolds but Ruby doesn't answer other than pressing her lips to the back of Dorothy's neck "I had to know." She whispers after a pause while Dorothy continues to claw at her restraining arms.

Granny didn't expect to hear anything more but Red surprised her again by continuing her voice a little muffled as she pressed her lips to the side of Dorothy's head as she speaks while the other woman calms enough to sleep for a second time that night. "They had her locked up for a week before she could find a non-magical way to break her out so Dorothy could come back to Oz with her. She said they sent Toto to the pound to be put down, but the clever boy found a way to dig himself out and get away."

Things quieted after that Dorothy's fever seemed to have burned itself out after the last trip into the tub, but her breathing was still congested for the wolves liking.

"Get some sleep pup." Granny advises "I may be old but I'm more than capable of looking after you three while you rest." She adds with a teasing smile. Ruby sights pulling her grandmother in for a much-needed hug on both their parts before relenting and crawling into bed beside her true love.


End file.
